Winter Snow
by Milley02
Summary: Part 1 of a 3 part trilogy, this first part involves the introduction of the main character, Yuuki Recatar, starting the day she meets a strangely nostalgic white-haired boy with turquoise eyes, on a snowy street in the winter BEFORE the main storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters, however, any and all original characters used in my stories/fanfictions belong to me and require permission from me to be reused in any other format(includes written,spoken,audio/video,etc). The only exceptions to this is in reviews, where the review writer can say anything they like about my story and/or characters, and plot, whether it be good or bad, I will take all opinions into consideration and hold them in high regard(except the ones that sound like the writer has had any crack recently, and believe me when I say I've READ some of those. Not pretty).

Anyways, enough of my rambling. On to the story!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 - Ballet Class! This Strange Yet Nostalgic Feeling!

"It's called snow...", said a boy's voice.  
"Snow", Yuuki repeated slowly, then giggled as snowflake landed on her outstretched hands,"snow.  
"Yes, snow, Yuuki", said the boy.  
"I like snow", Yuuki said, grinning.  
"It's my favourite time of year", replied the boy, sighing.  
"What is?", Yuuki asked, frowning.  
"Winter, you big goof", the boy replied,"it's the time of year that snow falls.  
"Winter snow?", Yuuki asked, day-dreamily, her grin re-forming.  
The boy chuckled,"yeah, winter snow", he repeated.

The girl blew into her hands, trying to warm up her gloveless fingers in the snow that fell around her. Her breath came in whisps and didn't really help at all. Yuuki had been having that dream almost every night, ever since she could remember. It was always the same boy, and though she never saw his face, she could tell that she knew him. Somehow. Frowning, Yuuki gave up, and started walking down the street again, her chin-length, un-naturaly white, hair flowing behind her."Yuuki?", the sound of her name made her turn around. A boy with white hair and turquoise eyes, just like her's, stood there. Confusion written over her face, Yuuki asked,"ano... Do I know you?", she said uncertaintly. Something about him felt familiar, she just didn't know what. The boy's face saddened,"I guess not. Sorry to disturb you", then he turned and walked away. Yuuki stared after him for moment,"that white hair....", she murmed, frowning, then shook her head, snow flakes falling from her snow-white hair. Then she spotted a clock in a store window,"5:47?!", she exclaimed,"oh no! I'm late!", and she dashed off through the ankle-deep snow. The strange boy watched her from the opposte corner, frowning,"I was so sure, that is was her...", then he turned and disapeared, walking down the snowy street.

Yuuki ran as fast as she could, skidding to an abrupt halt outside her school hall. She spared a glance at the school notice board,'Welcome to Karakura High School', was all it said. Yuuki smiled at her sillyness,'it's winter holidays, silly. No notices for a few more days!', she shook her head and ran inside the hall. She slid the door open, puffing hard. A fan collided with her head,"itai!", she shrieked, grabbing her head with both hands."You are late, again, miss Recatar", scolded her tall, blonde ballet teacher as she held her fan to her forehead."Gomenesai, Ms Conserje", Yuuki apolegeised, she bowed,"it won't happen again". The teacher shook her head and sighed,"quickly now. Get in your place", Yuuki rushed to her place between the two other girls in her class,"we'll start again, from the top girls", she clapped her hands together, then pressed play.

Somersault by Decoder Ring (look it up!cause i don't remember how(or if)you can post song files on here!)oh whatever I'll just post a link) .com/decoderringmusic/video/3rt2Vwdg/decoder_ring_somersault_music_video/ (Somersault is also this fanfic's theme song)

(I'd like to make it clear now,I have NEVER taken a ballet class and I know no terms,so if i get somethin' wrong,or it just sounds stupid,please send a review with the neccessary corrections.  
Yuuki started slowly, lifting her right leg and both her arms, the two girls mimicing her. She stretched out her leg, her balance unfailing, and her face passive. Then they began leaps and spins in unison....

~After practise~ Yuuki bowed with the two girls to their teacher,"arigato, Ms Conserje", they said in unison. Ms Conserje smiled, then put her hand on Yuuki's shoulder,"good work today, Yuuki. You will do well in your assessment on sunday. I'm sure of it", she said. Yuuki beamed,"arigato gozaimas, Ms Conserje!", she said, then she looked out the window,"oh! I didn't realize how late it was!". The sky was darkening and the other girls had already left,"sayonara, Ms Conserje!", she called over her shoulder."Sayonara, Yuuki-san!", replied Ms Conserje, then added quietly and maliciously,"be careful on your way home".

Oblivious to Ms Conserje's comment, Yuuki dashed out into the relatively dark street, her white clothes making her glow brightly amongest the darkness. Her skirt rippled in the wind that picked up, and Yuuki had to slow her pace to hold it down. Suddenly, her red scarf flew off,"no!", she cried, as she attempted catch it with one out-stretched hand. She turned and ran after it, but soon lost the red colour in the white snow that was beginning to fall quickly. Yuuki grimaced, she couldn't leave the scarf out here, she'd never see it again, and that scarf was all she had left of her childhood. Yuuki gritted her teeth and ran forward again, searching desperately as the snow began to thicken.

She came to a park and stopped when she spotted a red glow to her left. Eyes wide, she dashed over to it. A grin blossemed on Yuuki's face as she discovered her scarf stuck to a tree branch. Then she frowned, it was pretty far up, and Yuuki was oh so short, only 133cm. The snow began to fall faster and she decided that she had to climb the tree now, or risk loosing her beloved possession forever. So with a grim face, Yuuki began to climb the tree.

Weak, dead branches fell off the tree in a cascade as she tugged at her scarf. She squealed, and almost lost her balance as she stood precariously on a thick branch, close to the trunk. She managed to stay on the branch, and sighed in relief, silently thanking her hours practicing her balance as a dancer as she hugged her scarf close."Hey", said a voice suddenly, almost making Yuuki lost her balance again. Once she was stable, again, she looked down to see that same boy from that afternoon,"what are you doing in a tree this late at night?", he asked. Yuuki crossed her arms in annoyance, her eyes closed,"what's it to you?", she asked rudely. An anime vein appeared on the boy's head as he grunted, making Yuuki giggle, then she said,"what are YOU doing out here so late?". The boy seemed to hesitate, then said,"I like the cold", simple as that. Yuuki smiled,"then that's one thing we have in common", she said, now looking at the snow-covered forest she sat at the edge of. The boy looked up at her in what she assumed was surprise and her smile widened. Then a howl pierced the night, Yuuki's eyes snapped open and the boy whirled around, bringing out a cell phone,"Hollow", he muttered before running off,"just go home!", he called, then disapeared into the darkness.

Yuuki jumped down from the tree, staring after the strange boy with a frown on her face. Then she shrugged her shoulders, and muttered,"strange". She turned to leave and was struck by a headache that felt as if a needle was trying to stick itself into her head. She leaned against the tree and slid down the trunk. Her face contorted in pain, images flashed their way across her mind's eye. They were all jumbled, and she couldn't make sense of any of it. She fell heavily to the ground, meaningless yet understandable words echoing loudly through her mind,"*kawai", the voice echoed,"KAWAI",(*I'm scared),"*DASKETE, NI-SAN!!", it screamed,(*save me, brother!). Tears streaked down her face, unwarrented. Then a darkness came and she fell into it, pain wracking every breath.

Chapter End

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for reading! And please review~! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Sadly, I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. See first chapter for full disclaimer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 - Weird Dreams! Second Encounter!

~Yuuki's Dream/Flashback~(inspired by 'Will Of The Heart' from the Bleach Soundtrack)  
Yuuki watched confused, as a younger version of herself wearing a red and white kimono, ran forward giggeling. At the edge of a snow covered forest stood the boy from before. But he was younger, and wore a similar blue and white kimono to her's. As the boy noticed the girl, he turned and smiled brightly,"there you are, Yuuki. I was beginning to worry", he said."Silly, Shiro-chan!", young Yuuki taunted."HEY! It's TO-SHI-RO!", he yelled playfully as the girl trotted off, the boy chasing after her."Just try and catch me, SHI-RO-CHAN!", the young Yuuki sang, taunting him again, before dashing off past the observing Yuuki, the boy chasing after her. Then an unearthly howl froze the scene. Yuuki frowned, not understanding what was happening. Then the frozen picture shattered like glass, and she stood in a white space."Yuuki", said an echoing voice."Who's there?", Yuuki asked."Yuuki, you need to be ready", the voice said."Ready for what?", she demanded."To return to your death", it answered shortly."Death?! But I don't wanna die!", Yuuki cried."You were never really alive, not as a human anyway", the voice replied."Who are you? And what right to have to say these things to me?!", Yuuki cried, her voice cracking,"I'm human! I'm human!". But even as she said it, she somehow knew what the voice said was true. Yuuki fell to her knees, tears steaking down her face,"I'm human!", she whispered,"I'm human", then she threw her head back and screamed,"I'M HUMAN!". Then everything went dark again as she collasped, her face pressed up against the floor.

~Next Morning~ Yuuki shot up, her bed sheets falling off her. Breathing heavily, she looked around herself, then panicked thoughts came to her mind,'how'd I get home?! I passed out!'. She jumped out of bed, and ran over to her full-length mirror. She still wore the same clothes from yesterday. Yuuki frowned,"hmm", she murmed, then her eyes widened and she dashed her bedroom door and across the hallway. She barged open Kaylee's door, to find the six-year old's room empty."Kaylee?!", she yelled in a panic,"Kaylee! Where are you honey?!", she yelled. Then she heard a crash and ran down the stairs, skidding into the kitchen. There stood the blonde-haired girl with her piercing green eyes and a smashed porcelin bowl with milk and ceral on the floor before her."Kaylee!", Yuuki cried,"what did I say about getting food for yourself?", she scolded."I'm sorry", Kaylee mumbled. Yuuki sighed, a soft smile forming on her face, and she relented,"just go get changed out of those clothes, there's milk all over them. I'll clean up here", she sighed again as the young girl hugged her tight and then ran up the stairs behind her. Yuuki sighed again and then went about cleaning up the mess."Kids", she muttered, smiling. Then she remembered the boy,"did he carry me home?", she wondered. She slumped on the clean floor, thoughts racing through her mind. She pulled her legs close to her chest, and her head fell into her hands,'it hurts like hell', she thought as tears silently trickled down her cheeks.

~Later that day~ Yuuki stood at the corner, snow falling softly around her. The 'memories' were still flashing through her mind, but they weren't hurting anymore.'It's that same boy', she thought,'he's in all of them', she looked up at the sky, then smiled,'Toushiro, eh? Hmph, what a name'(referring to Shiro meaning Whitey)."Yuuki-onee-san!", Kaylee interuptted her thoughts. She turned to the little girl, laughing,"since when do you call me'Yuuki-onee-san'?", Yuuki asked, playfully mocking the young girl. Kaylee pouted,"Yuuki-san! Don't be so mean!". Another memory flashed through Yuuki's mind. It was her own voice, but younger,'Shiro-chan!', her voice said,'don't be so mean!'. Yuuki clutched her head, cringing."Onee-san? Yuuki?", Kaylee's voice once again brought her back. Yuuki looked at the young girl's worried face, and smiled softly,"I'm okay", the girl gave her a doubtful look,"really, I'm fine! Look we'll go get some chocolate for tomorrow night-", her voice broke off as she saw that boy. He was walking down the street, looking in shop windows occasionally, then moving on. Yuuki frowned,"Kaylee, you go on ahead. Pick whatever you like and put it on my tab, 'kay?", she said quickly, shooing the little girl off toward the chocolate store she frequented, so much that yeah, she had a running tab.

Yuuki walked up behind the boy, she stopped beside him,"hey", she said. The boy turned to look at her,"hey, you're that girl from yesterday", he said."Yeah...", Yuuki trailed off,"umm".'How can I say this without looking crazy?!', she thought to herself, then looked over at the boy to find him staring at her."Uh", Yuuki frowned,"you see. There's this-", a howl screeched through the shopping mall, cutting her off. The boy's eyes widened as Yuuki turned around abruptly, her eyes searching the street,"you heard that?", he asked."How could anyone NOT hear that?", she replied, angrily. The boy frowned at her as he pulled out the cell phone, he snapped it open,"Hollow", he murmed, then frowned at her again.'I can't just leave her here', he thought,'if she CAN hear it, it'll just come after her'. He bit his lip, then making a snap-decision, he turned to leave."Wait!", Yuuki cried, grabbing his sleave. The boy turned back to look at her and another unearthly howl rumbled down the street,"it's too late", he said,"it's here". He slipped from her grasp and ran off down the street,"I'll try to lure it away! You get somewhere safe!", he yelled, then disapeared around a corner. Yuuki stood there, the snow still falling lightly around her, the howl sounded again, but this time it was DEAFENING.'Oh, god', she thought as she realized, IT WAS RIGHT BEHIND HER. Her eyes widened as she slowly turned around.

Chapter End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading! And please review~! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - Sadly, I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. See first chapter for full disclaimer.

Also, because of last update's awefully short and annoying cliff-hanging chapter, I decided to update twice. Though mostly because I was REALLy late in updating and felt kinda guilty. Anyways! Here's your special treat! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 - Fight, Yuuki! Distant Memories!

The monster was freakin' HUGE! Trying not to go freak out, Yuuki spared a glance inside the chocolate store,"stay there, Kaylee! I'll be back!", Yuuki yelled, then ran off down a side-street, not waiting for an answer. The loud stomping sounds from behind her shook the ground, almost making her fall. She ran as hard and as fast as she could. Then the voice from the dream came back to her,'you can't keep running', it said,'coward','turn around and fight!'."Fight?", Yuuki repeated,"how can I do that?! I have no weapons!".'Yes, you do', the voice replied,'I will help you remember'. Memories flashed through her mind, and she stopped running. Yuuki turned around and raised her hands,"Hado Number 73!", she yelled,"Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!", two blue lights shot away from her hands and slammed into the head of Hollow(yeah,she remembered it's name). It's white mask cracked, but didn't break."Crap!", she cursed, then dove out of the way as the angered Hollow's fist came crashing down. Yuuki rolled to the side again, barely missing it's huge fist.'Fight! Don't run away!', the voice told her."Fight with what?!", Yuuki retorted,"Demon Arts are not gonna work on this Hollow, my spirit energy's been dormant for too long!", she dove out of the way again,"I need something solid. Like a sword!".'Your wish is my command', said the voice,'just call my name'."WHAT?!", Yuuki cried as she doged the Hollow again.'CALL MY NAME!', the voice yelled.

Despite the Hollow looming over her, Yuuki closed her eyes and thought,'come on, come on. What's it's name? What's it's name?'. The Hollow's fist scooped her up and her eyes flew open,"ShiroHime!", she yelled and suddenly she was on the ground again. But this time, she was wearing a nostalgic black kimono,'shihakshou', she remembered it's name, then she felt the familiar grip of a katana in her left hand, and looked down to see a gold and white katana resting there. Yuuki smiled, then grabbed the hilt, drawing the zanpaktou with a familar and practised ease.

(next paragraphs inspired by 'Number One(vocal version)'&'Storm Center' from the Bleach Soundtrack)  
Then she charged forward, her zanpaktou held high in an all so familiar stance. She leapt into the air and, letting loose a war cry, she struck down at the Hollow's mask. It moved at the last second, making her cut off it's right arm instead. The body part thumped loudly to the ground as Yuuki landed, light as a feather, before the screaming Holllow,"damn you!", it yelled,"you cut off my arm! You'll pay for that, bitch!", then it charged her. Yuuki held out her zanpaktou to her right and breathed deeply, then said,"Lay down the frost, ShiroHime!", she called and it before her as the zanpaktou glowed white. Still glowing, the hilt grew longer and the blade more shapely, she rearranged her hands so she now held her scythe-like zanpaktou like a staff. Then the glow broke away like glass, and there sat her Shikai formed zanpaktou. The fist slammed down again and Yuuki flash-stepped out of the way, appearing above the Hollow.

Wasting no time, Yuuki swept her zanpaktou before her,"ShiroHime!*Aisu Kangoku,*Ichi!", an ice cage instantly appeared around the Hollow and it slammed it's claws against it."*Ni!", she said, and sharp icicles appeared mid-air, surrounding the cage as she floated down, spinning around to face it. Yuuki landed before the monster, she looked up at it from below, then said,"*San", and as she swept her scythe before her, the icicles plunged into the creature, blood splurtting everywhere. Then as the ice cage disappeared, Yuuki sprinted forward, and lept into the air. She brought her zanpaktou down and sliced the mask, clean in half, right down the centre. She landed softly, her eyes closed, and stood her scythe-zanpaktou to her right as the Hollow faded away behind her,(*Ice Prison(*One,Two,Three).

Her eyes snapped open as she felt that boy rushing toward her. She whipped her head around, and saw he was at the end of the empty street, staring at her. Hoping he hadn't seen her face, she lept off, grabbing her body as she flew back toward the chocolate shop. But even as she ran, she knew, there was no mistaking her unusual stark-white hair,'he KNOWS', she thought as she landed outside the store and joined back with her gigai as she ran inside.

Yuuki was helping Kaylee buy the chocolate she'd chosen, when, out the corner of her eye, she spotted Toushiro eyeing her suspiciously from across the street. She walked outside and down the pavement, passing by the street she'd fought in. She glanced over to see there was torn-up tarmac and craters everywhere. She noticed Emergency Services had already cordened off the area, but sighed thankfully as she realized there were no Hollows.

Chapter End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading! And please review~! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Sadly, I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. See first chapter for full disclaimer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 - Pure White Snow. In The Park With Toushiro.

Yuuki and Kaylee walked through the local park, snow lay thickly on the play equipment. Toushiro was following closely behind them. Yuuki told Kaylee to go on ahead, saying NOT to go in kitchen for anything but uncooked snacks untill she got back. The young girl skipped off happily into the distance, her long blonde hair swaying from side to side. Yuuki looked up at the slowly falling snow, breathing in the cold air deeply and smiling to herself.

"Why are you following me?", she asked suddenly."Well... I'm...", he stuttered. She turned to face him angrily, a glare on her face so ferocious he looked surprised for a moment, then he looked back at her face,"you heard it didn't you?", he said,"the howl of that Hollow, and the one last night". Yuuki averted her eyes,"so what if did?", she retorted lamely.'This girl...', he thought,'she is so unafraid. when I watched her earlier, walking away from the fight with that Hollow. She was so sure of herself, she wasn't shaking with fear, or even adreneline, she was so calm', he thought,'just who IS this girl? And why does she resemble HER so much?'.

"Who are you looking for?", Yuuki asked, concern written across her face, then she quickly raised her hands,"not that I mean to pry or anything"."It's okay", Toushiro replied,"but how did you know I was looking for someone?". Yuuki shrugged,"you just have that look in your eyes", she said."Look?", he repeated."Like when you've lost something important, or have something important you SHOULD be doing", Yuuki said,"I've seen it before, in the eyes of earth-bound Souls". Toushiro looked up surprised at her words,"you an see ghosts?", he asked."Yeah", she replied with a small smile, then with a frown, added,"Hollows as well"."Heh, it's weird, don't ya think?", she said with a laugh."What's weird?", he asked, not catching her meaning. She cocked her head to the side,"to be able to see ghosts", she clarified for him."No, not really", he mumbled,"I can see them too". Yuuki looked at him in a new light,"really?", she asked, getting a little excited."Yeah, infact", he continued,"I'm kinda dead myself".

Yuuki froze,"you're dead?", she repeated,"then how come everyone can see you?". He explained,"because I wear what's known as a Gigai", then added,"an artifical body", for clarification."Oh", she murmed,"okay"."Wait, you're just accepting this? Any other human I've said ANYTHING to, especially one in particular, point-blank refuses to listen or even understand. Someone I know once told me, he even went into complete denial at one stage", he ranted. Yuuki giggled,"what's so funny?", he demanded, an anime vein popping up on his forehead. Yuuki smiled,"I'm assuming, this 'particular human', you keep reffering to is-", she clamped a hand over her mouth to restrain her giggles."Is what?", Toushiro persisted. Yuuki said quickly,"taller than you", then she burst out laughing, no longer capable of holding it in."HEY!", he protested, stamping his foot,"you're the same height as me, so he'd be taller than you too!", he yelled. Then he realised what he'd said,'this girl, she resembles her too much for this to be a coincidence', Toushiro thought,'from her appearance, right down her personaility. She just doesn't remember me OR the world we lived in'.

Yuuki bit her lip,"look... I gotta go", she said and grinned,"be careful, okay?". Then as she turned to leave, a huge footprint imbeded itself into the ground behind her,"LOOK OUT!!", Toushiro yelled as he pushed her out of the way. Yuuki, with Toushiro's gigai, fell to the ground in a heap, Toushiro was already in shinigami form and fighting the Hollow, his sword drawn. Then, out of now where, Ms Conserje showed up,"Ms Conserje!", Yuuki yelled,"don't go over there!", and she ran toward her. Then suddenly, Yuuki was punched in the stomach, she coughed on the blood that came from her mouth and fell forward, winded. She gased for air as Ms Conserje gabbed her roughly around the waist,"Ms..", Yuuki voice trailed off."YUUKI!", Toushiro yelled and charged at Ms Conserje before as the Hollow faded behind him. Ms Conserje dropped Yuuki, in her shinigam form, on the ground and then transformed into her soul-form, her gigai falling backwards carelessly on the ground behind her."Ms Conserje?", Yuuki weakly gasped out as she and Toushiro locked blades."Ha, ha!", she laughed,"that's not my real name, nino", she said,"but you'll understand soon enough", the woman assured her. Then as she threw Toushiro backwards, a black rip in space appeared and she disappeared inside it,"I'll be back for you, nino", she said to Yuuki, then the rip closed.

Yuuki lay on the ground, barely able to breath, blood trickleing from her mouth,"YUUKI!", Toushiro yelled, his voice breaking as he ran to her side."Toushiro?", she gasped and coughed up more blood,"I'm sorry, Toushiro. I'm so sorry"."Sorry for what? Wait, I never told you my name", he said, confused. Yuuki look up at him,"I remember", she choked on more blood and collasped into a coughing fit,"I remember, Ni-san", she whispered."Oh, god", he hissed,"Onee-san, it really is you!", he cried, then saw the stab wound to her chest,"crap. That woman must've stabbed you too". Then he stood up, turned around, and used his zanpaktou to create a gate. Then he turned back to her and picked her up gently,"it'll be alright Yuuki, just stay with me!", tears streaked down his face,"don't leave me again!", and he ran through the gate. Yuuki watched, only half awake, as his tears dropped down onto her face,"Shiro-chan", she whispered weakly."Stay with me, damn it!", he cried as a light appeared at the end of the tunnel,"we're almost there! Just hold on!", he cried as he ran faster,"I just got you back! I won't loose you again!".

Then suddenly the light became blinding and Yuuki couldn't stay awake any longer. Toushiro ran to Squad 4, surprising them all as he ran inside, extremely distraught and a holding startelingly familiar half-dead girl in his arms. Unohana-taichou was there in an instant, the long dark-haired woman, taking the girl from his arms as he collasped to the ground, his own blood seeping out on the floor."Take them both for emergency care, immediately", she ordered, unphased by the situation, but surprised by this girl's re-appearance,'could this really be her?', she thought, frowning, as she healed the girl herself.

Chapter End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading! And please review~! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - Sadly, I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. See first chapter for full disclaimer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 - Lost Memories. Twins?

Yuuki lay unconscious in the Squad 4 hospital, barely alive, she'd lost so much blood. Toushiro would come and watch her sleep sometimes, and so would Momo. Others would come too. Friends the old Yuuki had made when she lived in Seireitei. Rangiku Matsumoto(Toushiro's Lieutenant), Renji Abarai(Lieutenant of Squad 6), Isane Kotetsu(Lieutenant of Squad 4), Retsu Unohana(Captain of Squad 4), Rukia Kuchiki with Captain Ukitake and his two 3rd Seats Kiyone and Sentarou(all from Squad 13), Captain Kyouraku and his Lieutenant, Nanao(both from Squad 8), Byakuya Kuchiki(Captain of Squad 6)if only for a moment, and Kenpachi Zaraki(Captain)Yachiru Asegawa(Lieutenant)Ikkaku Madarame(3rd Seat)and(5th seat)Yumichika(all from Squad 11). The Sou-Taichou himself, even stopped by for a single, momentary visit, if only to confirm what he'd heard. He gazed at her with sorrowful eyes,"I wonder...", he murmed,"will she still be the girl we all came to know so well? Or a different one entirely?", then he left, frowning, without another word.

It was only when Toushiro was making his daily visit, did she wake up for the first time. "Toushiro?", Yuuki called weakly."Yuuki!", he rushed over to her bed and she smiled up at him, her eyes blinking open,"hey, there", he said softly."Hi", she replied shakily with a cheeky grin,"it's been a while, eh, Toushiro?", she said. Toushiro smiled,"damn right, you big goof", he said, lightly punching her shoulder, then he frowned at her,"don't do that to me. So quickly after I found you", he scolded her as he turned away,"I almost lost you again, you know how that makes me feel?", he turned back to her, his eyes wet with unfallen tears. Yuuki smiled softly,"*daijobu", she assured him, shakily,"*zetite",(*it's okay),(*definetely)."Ne? Tou-shi-ro?", she said in the sing-song voice she used when they were younger. He smiled,"good", he replied shortly, then hugged her tight again.

"Ano...", came a small voice from the doorway. Yuuki peeked over Toushiro's shoulder to see Momo Hinamori there,"Momo-chan!", she cried happily. Toushiro jerked around,"hey there, Momo", he said, a little embarassed by the position he was in. Momo chuckled,"it's alright, Toushiro-kun. No one would blame you for showing such affection. She's your sister, remember?", she chided him."That's Hitsugaya-TAICHOU", Toushiro corrected her. Then, suddenly, Yuuki's strength failed her again, and she fell backwards on the bed."Yuuki!", they both cried."It's okay", she whispered to them, her voice a little hoarse,"I'm just tired is all", she smiled, her expression only a ghost in comparison to before."Then we'll leave you to sleep", said Momo, and she turned to leave,"*ja ne, Yuuki-san",(*see you later).

Toushiro moved to the door, then stopped and looked back at her reluctantly, Yuuki smiled again with even less vigour then before,"*watashi, daijobu, Shiro-chan", she said, her voice wavering as she fell back into her old tauntings(*I/I am). Toushiro rolled his eyes, but didn't bite, he sighed,"I've paper work to do anyway", he said, a hand to his tired face, his eyes looked back at her,"the world doesn't revolve around you, you know", he said with a cheeky smile, insighting Yuuki to grin."Shiro-chan!", Yuuki cried weakly,"you meanie!", then, with a small sigh, she fell asleep."Baka", he muttered, his face solem again as he walked back towards her,"don't tire yourself out so much", he pushed back a strand of her hair, and kissed her forehead. Then, with a grim smile, he walked out of the hosptial room.

A few days later, Unohana-taichou appeared in the doorway, with her Fuku-taichou, Isane Kotetsu. She walked over to Yuuki's bedside and lightly stroked her face,"poor girl", she said."What do you mean, Unohana-taichou?", Isane asked,"her moments of consciousness are increasing. In frequency AND length". Unohana sighed,"it's because she's forcing herself", Unohana said sadly,"she's in so much pain when she's awake, but she hides it, and puts on a brave face for Hitsugaya-taichou". Isane frowned,"oh, Yuuki-san", she said, then her face broke into a grim smile,"you haven't changed a bit"."Yes", Unohana said, smiling too,"it appears she really hasn't changed at all, despite the small bit of amnesia".

~Yuuki's Dreams~ Images and memories flowed through her mind. Yuuki and Shiro-chan as kids, messily eating watermelon with Momo and Granny. Yuuki and Shiro-chan playing hide and seek in a snowy forest. Yuuki smirked,"he always lost". Yuuki and Shiro-chan at the Shinigami Acadmey. Yuuki and Shiro-chan graduating. She smiled,"he was always there", then she frowned,"it must have hurt him so much when I just disapeared like that". She searched her memories, trying to remember what happened, but her mind would not show her. Either she wasn't ready for it, or her brain was trying to tell her it was a bad idea to remember. And from it's persistance, Yuuki was beginning to think it was a REALLY bad idea.

Then there were more memories. Shiro-chan becoming Captain of 10th Squad, and Yuuki becoming his 3rd Seat."Good days", Yuuki grinned.*cheeky smirk*Drinking sake with Rangiku, Shiro-chan's Lieutenant, and ShiroHime them play pranks on Shiro-chan. Having tea with Ukitake-taichou, Rukia, Sentarou, Kiyone, Kyouraku-taichou and Nanao. Attending Shinigami Women's Association meetings with her fellow female shinigami, Nemu, Kiyone, SoiFon-taichou, Isane, Rukia, Momo, Rangiku, Nanao, and Yachiru, just to name a few."Oh, those were good times. And I made so many friends", she realized, then she became sad,"I must've hurt so many people, disapearing like that", then she smiled again as she remembered going sweet shopping with Yachiru. Yuuki had been the Shinigami Women's Association's Teasurer,'I wonder who replaced me?', Yuuki thought, then anime sweatdropped,'Oh, god. Yachiru will have drained the treasury!'.

Chapter End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading! And please review~! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - Sadly, I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. See first chapter for full disclaimer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 - Finale

~Same day, Captain's Meeting~ "Unohana-taichou, how goes the recovery of Yuuki Hitsugaya?", asked Yamamoto-sou-taichou."She is still physcially and mentally exhausted, and her wounds are healing nicely. But her memories will take a little while longer", she said."Please explain", Yamamoto said."Well, as far as I can tell, the regaining of her memories seems to be directly connected with her recent experiences", Unohana explained,"her brain has reverted back to it's default settings and is awaiting familiar situations to activate the correct memory cells. In other words, she now has a trigger memory for trying to regain her lost memories from before the incident"."I understand. Hitsugaya-taichou?", Yamamoto said."Hou?", Toushiro answered, looking up."You know her better than anyone one else", Yamamoto said,"how would you say her recovery is going?". Toushiro looked at Unohana, then at Yamamoto as the other Taichous watched on, all(if some secretly)wanting to know how Yuuki was doing,"I would say that she's almost exactly like she was before, but..."."Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou?", Yamamoto prompted."Her memories, sir", he tried to explain,"they are returning, yes. But at very slow rate", he said,"she seems to remember most of our childhood, some of our time at the Academy and most of her friends here. It also seems she remembers, and is even able to communicate, with her zanpaktou's spirit. But other then that, it's not much, sir"."I see", Yamamoto murmed,"that is all for today", he stamped his wooden staff,"dismissed".

~Yuuki's Hospital Room~ "I brought you some sweets", Sentarou said stiffly as he handed her a box of candy."And I brought you this giant teddy bear!", squealed Kiyone in excitment as she suddenly produced a giant white teddy bear out of no where."Arigato, guys", Yuuki replied softly, smiling with as much enthusiasm as she could muster,"thanks so much for this"."It's no problem, Yuuki-san", Ukitake-taichou assured her."Just get better, okay?", Kiyone interupted,"Yachiru is spending all our funds on candy and toys!", she complained,"we DESPARATELY need you back as our treasurer!", she begged over-dramatically as she held onto Yuuki's hands. Yuuki's smile broadened,"of course!", she exclaimed,"as soon as I get a clean bill of health, I'm outta here!". Then Kiyone started cheering and jumping up and down, raising Yuuki's hands with her's, Yuuki smiling and laughing along with her. Ukitake looked on, chuckeling, with a warm smile, while Sentarou stood off to the side, trying to get rid of this major blush he had going.

Then someone cleared their throat from the doorway, and they all turned to see Toushiro standing there,"now, now, guys. Yuuki needs to rest. She's still recovering, you know", he said, all authoritive-like. Ukitake sighed,"I guess that's our cue to leave. Let's go, Kiyone, Sentarou"."Hai!", they both said in unison, then said their goodbyes."Ja ne, Yuuki-chan!", Kiyone called, while Sentarou just said,"sayonara, Yuuki-san", with a stiff bow."Get well soon, Yuuki-san", that from Ukitake-taichou."Ja ne!", Yuuki called after them, then she rounded on Toushiro, "what'd you do that for?", she whined in a mock-angry tone. Toushiro just crossed his arms,"because you're supposed to be RESTING", he said as he attempted to pull her sheets up,"now lay backwards, and SLEEP"."But, Toushiro!", she complained as she half-heartedly resisted."No 'buts'", he chided,"and that's an ORDER, I'm technically still your Captain ya know. Now lay back", he said, his face now stern."Yes, SIR", she replied, defeated, and fell asleep the moment she hit the sheets."Baka", he muttered,"you're pushing yourself too hard. And don't think I can't see it. I'm your brother remember, I know". Toushiro reached up and brushed some hair out of her eyes, before placing the sweets on her bedside table and the teddy by her hands. She imediately grabbed a death hold with the teddy, making him smirk as she cuddled it tightly,"still a baby, I see", he noted with a small chuckle. Then he sat by her bed, leaning on the side, just watching her face as she breathed in and out,"Unohana told me that your 'waking periods' are getting shorter now", he frowned,"just what are you doing, Yuuki?", he muttered worriedly,"you big goof".

FINAL Chapter End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watch out for the upcoming sequel! 'Winter Child'. Don't miss it!

Oh, and don't go one about how tradgicly sad this story was, cause I know okay? I don't usely write this sorta stuff, but 'Winter Child' needed a sad backstory, and that's what I came up with! But don't worry, lots more action in the sequel!

Thank you for reading! And please review~! 


	7. Extra Chapter READ CHAPTER 6 FIRST!

Bio;

Name: Yuuki('snow' or 'courage' in japanese) Recatar(conceal in spanish)  
Real Name: Yuuki Hitsugaya Nickname: Yuuki-onee-san,Yuuki-san,Yuuki,Onee-san,Onee-chan,The Graceful Princess(shinigami alias)  
Age: 15(supposedly)  
Gender: Female Family: Kaylee(six-year-old adopted sister), mother(sends money every month),father(deceased)

Looks: short snow-white hair, turquoise eyes, short in height(4'11"), light in weight, has perfect balance.

Personality: a real softy, Yuuki is a really nice person. She is always able to put on a smile, no matter the situation. A real joker, Yuuki loves to play pranks on Toushiro, but she can be calm, and when she is, you just know she's really serious(either that or she's just messin' with you). Yuuki also hates to scowl.

Special Characteristics: -before she was disapeared, Yuuki had a Captain-class reiatsu that she went to great pains to keep hidden.  
-Yuuki Recatar is a shinigami in a gigai.

History/Other Info;  
-Yuuki's zanpakoto's name is ShiroHime, meaning 'White Princess.  
-She technically still retains her position in the Gotei 13 as the 3rd Seat of Squad Ten, as she has yet to be offically removed from the position, or even be replaced.  
-Yuuki is the 10th Squad Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya's, kidnapped and presumed dead, twin sister.  
-she was capable of Bankai before she disappeared, though she kept it secret from everyone, including her brother, Toushiro. It's name is Miyabita ShiroHime, meaning 'Graceful White Princess.  
-a sort of nickname she has earned in Seireitei is 'The Graceful Princess', as it is said she is the most graceful in all of Seireitei in battle and holds the most swift and deadly(although not as powerful as her brother's)ice zanpaktou in all of Seireitei. Another reason why she loves dancing so much, she used to listen to music while she sparred, and as she fought it looked as if she were dancing to the music.

Zanpaktou Info;

Normal/Shikai Name: ShiroHime Meaning: White Princess Release Command: Lay down the frost, ShiroHime!  
Meaning:

Looks: a tall ice scythe that reaches over her head, and makes her look like a grim reaper.

Special Ability: Aisu Kangoku(Ice Prison)-Stike One(Ichi),Two(Ni),and Three(San)  
"Ichi", creates a cell of ice around the target, "Ni" means icicles instantly form in the air around the cell, and,"San", the icicles strike the occupants, piercing them, and killing them instantly. NOTE: even if the ice cage is destroyed, Yuuki can still continue with her attack. And if the cage is destroyed, Yuuki will have to widen the target-field of her icicles, meaning that anyone, or anything, within the target area will be killed.

Special Attack: Slash Away The Darkness, ShiroHime!  
Her white dragon forms alongside her, similar to when Toushiro uses his,'Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hiyourin

Bankai Name: Miyabita ShiroHime Meaning: Graceful White Princess

Spirit Form;

Looks: a huge white dragon Personality: usually serious, but has a hearty laugh and gets along very well with Yuuki. He also often helps Yuuki in planning her pranks on Toushiro,(I know it's unfair,2 against 1,but what are you gonna do?they're a team!).

Other Info;  
-ice-type zanpaktou

For more information, read the Sequel,'Winter Child', and then it's Extra Chapter. 


End file.
